


Tony Steals the Blankets and Steve Snores

by probablynotadalek



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), M/M, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablynotadalek/pseuds/probablynotadalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony share a room at Clint's barn. It's been a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Steals the Blankets and Steve Snores

**Author's Note:**

> Is it too late to join this party?

The room was too small. It was the largest room in the house, according to Clint, but it was far too small for Tony and Steve to be sharing.

“So.” Tony yawned, stretching his arms above his head as he sat on the bed. “Bed then? Or do you want to stay up and gossip about our teammates?”

Steve only rolled his eyes in reply and continued searching through the dresser for clothes that weren’t a dirty uniform. Tony took that as his cue and began to strip down. 

“What are you doing?” Steve said, carrying a shirt that was definitely going to be too small.

Tony pulled the covers over his legs. “Going to bed.”

“In just your underwear?”

“Well, yes. People do that, Cap, I don’t know if you-”

“Could you put a shirt on at least?”

“Why?”

“You’re making this more awkward than it needs to be.” Steve returned to the dresser and opened one of the drawers.

“What, you don’t like the-” Tony was silenced by a shirt that hit him in the face. “What is this?”

“Put it on.”

“Fine.” Tony slipped the shirt over his shoulders as Steve took off his uniform to replace it with a white shirt and a pair of sweatpants that were too tight. 

Steve moved over to unlatch the window and push it open, allowing a cold rush of air into the room.

“Why did you do that?” Tony stood up off the bed and walked over to the open window. 

“It’ll keep the room cool.” Steve said, tracking Tony’s movement until the were face to face in front of the window..

“It’ll get cold.” Tony pushed the window shut.

“It’ll get stuffy.” Steve pushed it open.

“I’ll get sick.” He shoved the window shut.

“Not my fault you have a poor immune system.” Open.

“Not my fault you get too hot.” Closed.

“We’ll feel the breeze in the morning.” Open.

“We’ll get woken up by the birds.” Closed. 

“Sleep through them.” Open.

“I can’t.” Closed. 

“Not my problem.” Steve opened it one last time, pressing his hand against the edge of the frame to keep it still, leaning dangerously close to Tony.

They held eye contact for a second. “Fine.” Tony said, returning to the bed. “But don’t expect me to save your ass next time you jump out of an airplane.”

“Noted.” Steve said, closing the bathroom door behind him. 

By the time Steve came back out the door, Tony had buried himself in a pile of blankets. Steve laid down on the other side of the bed and ripped one off of the top. He spread it over himself and closed his eyes. 

Steve was on the edge of sleep when the bed shook. He ignored it, trying to fall asleep, and then the bed shook again. And again. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling until the bed shook again.

“Will you stop?” He snapped, a little louder than intended.

“What?”

“Moving! Just get comfortable and go to sleep.”

Tony moved once more and then the bed was still. Steve closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep again. 

“Cap,” Tony whispered as Steve woke back up. “Cap.” He hit Steve with the back of his hand. “Steve.”

“What.” Steve said, fully awake. 

“You snore.” 

“Oh my God.” Steve rolled over, his back to Tony. 

The room fell silent for a moment before Tony moved again, taking the blanket off of Steve’s body as he did so. 

“You are such a blanket hog.” Steve said as he grabbed the edge of one of the blankets in Tony’s pile and pulled it over himself. Tony came with it. Steve stiffened as the other man’s chest hit his back and Tony’s arm followed the blanket over his torso.

“Tony?” He whispered, almost a cry, but Tony was already snoring lightly against his back. Slowly, he turned his head and saw Tony’s mouth half open and resting on his other arm. Steve couldn’t help relaxing or the small smile that spread across his cheeks. 

Steve settled back into the position on his side. Tony muttered something in his sleep. “Goodnight, Tony.” 

Maybe this wasn’t so bad.


End file.
